School Play
by Xtreh
Summary: Join two star crossed lovers as their schools Konoha high & Akatsuki academy participate in the School Play Program. Our two lovebirds must first realize that they are in love, and then do something about it. sasunarusasu hiatus
1. Introduction

A/N: Another Story

A/N: Another Story! Must be my lucky week. Now, I know I should be concentrating on my other story, but I thought, "How am I supposta write a story when I can't get another idea out of my head?" so, dun dun dun! The birth of 'Dual-School Play! Yayzz! Anywho, on with the story! (beware, rating may change)

Disclaimer: Today is 'Lie to Everyone' day, so here comes my lie: I own Naruto. Yea, just TRY to beat my big fat lie, just try.

Oh, and 'ooOoo' is rapid scene changes, just incase you were (gonna be) wondering.

OoOoOo (Naruto's school)

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

All students that wish to participate in the Dual School Play Program please go to Akatsuki Academy on Wednesday. There, we will hold auditions for kids from both school for the play, 'Romeo and Juliet', by William Shakespeare. Any students that must participate in the play please go also. Thank you.

-Gai

This notice was everywhere. _**Everywhere. **_

You couldn't walk down a hallway without seeing one of these things hanging up. But I didn't need to go that far to find one. Why? Because I have a smaller copy of the notice in my hand. Iruka-Sensei must have put it in my locker because the bit about the students that must be there was underlined. As if I didn't know that.

Just because I haven't been paying attention once or twice (or 20 times) doesn't mean Iruka-Sensei has to punish me by giving me a lead role! I mean seriously, it's not a big deal that my mind was wondering.

--Flashback--

Naruto sat at his desk, doodling in his notebook. Iruka-Sensei was giving a lesson right now, but Naruto was too lazy to pay any attention.

"Naruto!"

Looking up, Naruto saw his entire class and his teacher staring at him. "What?" he asked, ignoring his best friend Kiba who was snickering.

"Were you paying attention?" Iruka asked.

"Ummm…..yes?" Naruto replied weekly.

"Good. Now, tell me, what is the answer?" Iruka asked, pointing to the (extremely difficult) algebra question that was on the board.

"I don't know, sensei, I'm not smart enough!" Naruto whined. This remark caused Kiba to snicker even more.

"Oh really?" Iruka said, "Not smart enough to remember the answer to a question that Shikamaru just answered?"

Naruto gulped. He was caught. "Umm…yea?" Naruto said, shrinking down in his seat.

"That's the last straw, Uzumaki. I want to talk with you after class." Iruka said, his voice shaking.

Naruto sighed, knowing that he was in big trouble. "Shut up," he said, elbowing Kiba who still hadn't stopped snickering.

--End Flashback --

And then, after class, Iruka had told me that I have to now play Romeo in the play! Serious bull shit. All I could think was, 'I wonder what this Akatsuki Academy will look like.'

OoOoOo (Sasuke's school normal P.O.V.)

"Guess what, class?" Kakashi said, rubbing his hands together excitedly, looking around at his class.

"What?" the class half-heartedly responded.

"Our school is going to be participating in the Dual-School Play Program!" Kakashi eagerly replied.

Sasuke, located in the far back, groaned. 'Great,' he thought, 'Now I get to spend my precious time with some other loser, wanna be school.'

As you can see, Akatsuki Academy was a prestigious private school, one of the best in the country. No other school in this area is anything like it, so Sasuke knows that it must be a bad (in his opinion) school.

Kakashi kept talking, "Now I know most of you really don't want to do this, but Principal Jiraya thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about the other kids in you area. Now, all of you that wish to be a part of this play, report to the auditorium on Wednesday. And I mean all of you because every single one of you is trying out." And with that threat, he smiled.

'Damn creepy theatre teachers,' Sasuke thought, 'This is just going to be a waste of my time.'

OoOoOo

A/N: aaaaannnddd, I'm done with the introduction. Pretty good if I do say so myself. But, all that I really care about is your opinion, so…PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Akatsuki High

A/N: I finally got a (somewhat) good idea

A/N: I finally got a (somewhat) good idea to continue this story! Yay for me!  
(and a good beta reader, too )

Anywho, I decided to have a little competition (this was only because I wanted to know if any ones read my whole profile, so…). I want to know if you've read my profile, and if you have, message me and tell me that. I will then send you two questions about my profile, and if you can answer them correctly, I will write any type of **Naruto **fanfiction you want (yes, even -shudders- sasusaku -barfs in random corner-). Just tell me your answer, and if you are right (about them both), I'll ask you for what type of story you want. Mind you, it must be a Naruto story. And, if you want me to write any other kind of story (like Harry Potter, or something...), just tell me in your first message, and I'll give you harder questions. I will put a lot of effort into these stories, so SOMEONE PLEASE JUST TELL ME YOU'VE READ MY PROFILE (only if you have, don't if you're lying…)!

Now, on with the story!

Random person- Hey, weren't you going to mention something else?

Me-…Oh yea!! I was thinking one night (I know, I was surprised too), and I was like, "You know, I really want some (imaginary) person to talk to in my A/Ns," So, then I decided to get an imaginary friend! (Cuz, ya know, I can't just have random people reminding me of stuff –sweatdrops-) But, I really need help coming up with a name, so I told the random stranger you heard earlier about my idea to ask you, my readers, for a good name. Next chapter, I will pick the name I like most, and then poof, my imaginary friend will be born!! -cackles evilly- …-- so yea, now on with the story –sweatdrops-

Random person- (mumbles to herself "it seems like our dear author has forgotten something else. Ah well, I will help her once more…") Disclaimer sigh Master of the Toys is in no way, shape, or form in possession of Naruto, or any of it's characters.

Me- -sweatdrops-….eh…oops…

OoOoOo (normal P.O.V.)

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, kids were outside playing, a ringing alarm clock went flying out of someone's windo-

Wait, what?

There it was, the (now wrecked) alarm clock, sitting on the sidewalk like it hadn't just come flying out of someone's house at this time of the morning. The window that it had come from was on the second floor of a rather beaten-down looking apartment building. Behind the shattered fragments of what use to be a window, a mass of messy blonde hair was visible. Let's go see why the owner of this poor alarm clock decided to make time fly.

OoOoOo (Naruto's P.O.V.)

"Stupid alarm clock," I grumbled to myself, not fully realizing that I had just thrown my fifth alarm clock out the window, "waking me up like that…".

Then, it hit me. What I had just done. My fifth alarm clock this week now lay in pieces on the sidewalk outside of my window..

"…SHIT!"

I, not knowing what time it was, quickly dressed in my school uniform, ran to my kitchen, made myself some instant ramen (in my opinion, the best food in the world), inhaled the ramen when it was done (meet Naruto, the incredible human vacuum cleaner!!), and rushed out the door. Moments later, I ran back in. I had forgotten my shoes.

--At school (normal P.O.V.)--

Naruto opened the front doors and ran into school expecting the late bell to ring any minute. Instead, all he saw was a single janitor, cleaning the hall with a mop. He looked up at Naruto and then smiled. "Don't you think you're a bit early, kid?" he asked.

Naruto looked at the clock. It read 6:30. School started at 8 o'clock. Uzumaki Naruto, for the first time in history, was early for school.

For a few seconds, Naruto stood there, dazed.

Then, something else hit him like a ton of bricks. '_Today's Wednesday_,' he thought. '_Akatsuki academy…shit_.' Now Naruto had to run all the way across town in twenty minutes. He knew that his school started in an hour and thirty minutes, but Akatsuki Academy was a private school, and private schools meant 6:50 sharp, or else.

"Great," he groaned as he turned around. "Just great." And with that, he ran out the door.

The janitor had heard Naruto talk to himself and was now looking at the spot where he had been only moments earlier. _'That kid has issues,'_ he thought. Shrugging, he continued to mop.

OoOoOo

Naruto had just barely made it to Akatsuki Academy on time, and now he was lost. _'It's not my fault!'_ he told himself over and over again, wandering aimlessly throughout the corridors, _'The damn private school just had to be so fuckin' big!'. _

Turning the next corner, Naruto almost knocked someone over. "Umph," he grunted as their two bodies collided. The boy he had just collided with had raven black hair that stuck up in the back. _'Just like a duck's butt,' _Naruto thought, inwardly giggling. The boy also had milky white skin that appeared to be flawless, and also soft and inviting. Naruto would have given anything just to curl up inside of that skin and just drift away… 'Wait, what am I thinking?' Naruto asked himself, 'drift away? Ugh. Must stop thoughts, must stop thought-' and with that, all of Naruto's thoughts stopped.

"Hn, dobe." The boy said, his voice as smooth as silk, glaring at Naruto with piercing obsidian eyes. He also had quite a stuck-up attitude. Naruto grimaced.

"Teme, don't call me dobe!" he yelled, forgetting that he had almost knocked this boy down. The boy just sighed and walked past him, in the opposite direction.

"H-hey, wait up! Can you tell me where the auditorium is?" Naruto asked the boy as he walked away. The boy paused for a moment, as if in deep thought. (_'He's obviously from the other school,'_ was what Sasuke was actually thinking.)

"Follow me," he said, not even looking back as he said those two words. And follow him Naruto did through the corridors of Akatsuki High.

OoOoOo

Turning one last corner, Sasuke came to a complete stop. In front of him was the double-door entrance to the Auditorium that Naruto wanted to be taken to._ 'He's lucky that that was where I was headed,'_ Sasuke thought, _'or I might not even have bothered showing him.'_

Apparently, while Sasuke was thinking, Naruto hadn't been paying much attention to where he was walking, because he had just crashed into Sasuke yet again, and had actually succeeded in knocking him down this time. Now on the floor, Sasuke was regretting even bothering with the blonde idiot. _'If I had just left him, I wouldn't be in this mess,'_ he thought, mentally glaring at Naruto because he couldn't actually see him.

Naruto rolled off of Sasuke with a groan, and then checked to see if Sasuke was alright. Sasuke chose to ignore him, instead opting for walking through the double doors and leaving him behind. Naruto followed him. Once he was through, Naruto looked around in amazement. The auditorium back at his school wasn't nearly as grand as this one. There had to be a thousand or more chairs for the audience, a huge stage with what appeared to be silk curtains (_'Though, with what I've seen of this school, I wouldn't doubt it,'_ Naruto thought as he looked down at the stage. He had to look down because the seats were on a slope so that people in the back could see what was going on), and a gold-trimmed, drag-able podium that was on the far side of the auditorium, which must have to be carried onto the stage when needed. Naruto wouldn't have called this an auditorium. He would have called it fucking Broadway!

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the kid from the other school. He smirked at the dazed expression on the boys face as he looked around. _'Public school kids…'_ he thought to himself with a sigh, the smirk still on his face, _'So easily impressed.' _Glancing down to the stage, he could see his teacher, Kakashi, talking to another man, presumably the other school's theatre teacher, who was dressed from head to toe in green. _'Weird…'_ Sasuke thought.

--5 minutes later (everyone's on stage) --

"Ok class," Kakashi said, addressing his students, "please introduce yourselves to the students from Konoha High." He waved a hand in the other class' general direction so that any unsure student would know who to introduce themselves to. "Ok, Sakura-chan, would you please start us off?" A pink-haired girl nodded. She stepped forward and awaited Kakashi's instruction. "Simply state your name, likes, dislikes, ect." Kakashi told her.

"Okay." Sakura said. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I love Sasuke-kun, I hate people who think that they can take Sasuke-kun away from me, people who think they have a chance with Sasuke-kun, wanna-be Sasuke-kun fan girls and/or boys and-" But before she could finish her Sasuke-obsessed rant, Kakashi put a hand over her mouth.

"That's enough," he said. Sakura nodded and he released her mouth.

Introductions were pretty normal after that until a student named Rock Lee stepped forward. None of the students from Konoha high were expecting him to say what he said.

"HELLO! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE, I LOVE PEOPLE WHO ARE ENJOYING THE SPRINGTIME OF THEIR YOUTH, I DISLIKE (A/N: notice how he didn't say hate, such an un-youthful word while he is in the springtime of his- wait, now I sound like him sobs) ANYTHING THAT ISN'T YOUTHFUL AND--"

"LEE! STOP!" Kakashi yelled, stopping Lee mid-rant. "We get it, youthfulness is your thing!! PLEASE, NEXT PERSON!!" Meanwhile, the teacher from Konoha high, Gai-sensei (A/N: pronounced 'Guy sense-ay) started talking to Lee about some sort of spring-youthfulness or something. All of a sudden, they burst into tears and hugged each other, a dramatic beach-and-setting-sun scene suddenly appearing behind them. Everyone else just stared and thought, 'What the fuck just happened?'

Kakashi coughed, drawing everyone's attention away from the two sobbing, youth obsessed people who were currently hugging each other. "Umm…next. Sasuke, introduce yourself."

A boy stepped forward. Naruto immediately recognized him as the boy who he crashed into before and had helped him find the auditorium. "Hn, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and I don't hate anything." He stepped back, and as he did this, girls from both schools swooned.

"Uh, okay. Next." Kakashi said, a little put-off by the sort introduction. _'I suppose that that was to be expected,'_ he thought, inwardly sighing. The rest of the kids who introduced themselves were normal, except for this one kid, Hyuuga Neji, who was obsessed with fate and destiny.

"Now that my students have introduced themselves, why don't you have you students introduce themselves?" Kakashi asked Gai, who had finally stopped talking to Rock Lee.

"Right away," Gai said, giving Kakashi a thumbs up. "Naruto, you first."

Naruto gave him a why'dya-haft-to-pick-me-first look, but stepped up anyway. Sasuke, recognizing him as the boy from before, paid attention.

"Hi! Name's Uzumaki Naruto. I LOVE RAMEN, IT'S THE BEST FOOD IN THE WHOLE WORLD!! I hate tofu, it's just disgusting, though I imagine that tofu and ramen combined wouldn't be so bad cuz you wouldn't really taste the tofu. Well, you might be able to, depending on how much tofu you put in. So, I guess if you like tofu, you would put a lot in (but I don't know anyone who really likes tofu, so unless you know you love it, you shouldn't put that much in), and if you don't like it too much, you wouldn't put a lot in because, obviously, you don't like it!"

Kakashi, realizing that Gai wasn't going to stop his student anytime soon (he was actually listening intently and taking notes), cut in. "Naruto that's enough."

Naruto looked at him, "But-"

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled.

"Okay!" Naruto scuttled back into the crowd. Kakashi sighed. "Next please," he said. _'Why am I leading this man's class for him? Oh yea, because he's a complete loon.'_ Kakashi thought. "You, introduce yourself," He said, pointing to a girl with long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail at the back of her head. She stepped forward.

"Ohayo, my name is Yamanaka Ino, I like Sasuke-kun…" at this, Sakura glared at her. Ino ignored it. "…I dislike Sakura-san, or should I say 'Bill-board Brow', I also dislike-" but before she could finish, Sakura cut her off.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING YOU WANNA SAY TO ME, YAMANAKA?" She screamed in Ino's face.

"YEA, YOU SHOULD INVEST IN PLASTIC SURGERY, FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed back at her, getting in her face as well.

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"GIRLS! STOP!" Kakashi yelled, pulling the two of them apart. "Behave yourselves!" The two of them still growled at each other, but they didn't say anything else.

"Man, girls can be scary," Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"Ya," he whispered back. They both shivered.

"NEXT!" Kakashi yelled. At once, a lazy looking boy stepped forward. He introduced himself as Nara Shikamaru, and stepped back. That was it.

Several more people introduced themselves, including Izunuka Kiba, Sabaku no Gaara, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and much, much more.

When everyone was done introducing themselves, Kakashi spoke up. "Okay class, now is time for auditions. We already have our Romeo, so please don't try out for him." Everyone, except Naruto and his friends, was confused. They wanted to know who Romeo was being played by. The Sasuke fan club all thought that Sasuke was the only one fit to do it, but he looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"Now," Gai said, finally saying something "Let the auditions begin."

OoOoOo

A/N: Yes, I'm finally done. It took me a lot of time, determination and motivation to write this chapter, so I hope you are happy! Please, tell me if you are happy or not by REVIEWING!

Oh, and don't forget, if you want to enter my contest, message me. Oh, and please tell me what you think a good name for my imaginary friend would be, PLEASE! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, so just tell me a good name!

Oh, and I would like to thank no-brainer for beta-ing this chapter. She has really helped me out a lot

As Tigger from Winnie the Pooh would say, TTFN! (TaTa for now xD)


End file.
